


candlelight

by shgayspeare



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death (Minor), F/F, Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, blood..., brief mentions of violence, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgayspeare/pseuds/shgayspeare
Summary: "It was so cold outside, and yet she felt warm. The fabric of her coat warmed her, as well as the gentle touch of Kaoru, who sat in worry beside her."





	candlelight

The  walls did little to stifle the cold breeze that flowed in through the cracks. She squinted her eyes, taking in the flames of several candles, which served as a less-than-stellar source of light. Her surroundings were so dimly lit, save for a few streams of moonlight from the window. It was so cold outside, and yet she felt warm. The thick fabric of her coat warmed her, as well as the gentle touch of Kaoru, who sat in worry beside her. 

* * *

 

It was only supposed to be a journey for diplomacy. The kingdom to the west held a banquet, welcoming the Seta family as guests. But rumors of the west kingdom’s betrayal were afoot, and the queen desperately, begged Chisato to accompany Kaoru. 

Chisato questioned why the queen would not think to arm Kaoru with a number of the royal guard. Bringing armed soldiers could serve as a provocation, a declaration of war. Other nobles and royalty were to be guests in the west. If their informants were wrong, what would a display of military power look to them?

So Kaoru left the castle, Chisato by her side. As the knight captain, Sayo was to stay back and assist the king and queen. They were not alone, for a few servants of the castle were to accompany them. But they were sure to not hold weapons, not even a knife. 

They attended the party in awkward silence. Chisato was to be Kaoru’s guest to the castle, and her dance partner to properly keep her in her sights. More concerned with the prince’s life, Chisato held no other conversation other than if Kaoru would like something to drink, or if she was feeling tired. 

Despite their strategic disadvantage, Chisato concealed a knife within her uniform. And rightfully so.

For as they left the neighboring castle to return home,, a rogue intercepted them as they reached their horses in the stable,  quickly throwing a knife with the intent to kill Kaoru. The intruder was quick, but Chisato was quicker, shoving Kaoru down, only to have the stiletto buried into her shoulder. Thankfully the blade did not pass through, and only sat in her left shoulder, leaving her dominant hand free to move.

Staggering from pain, Chisato closed the distance with the rogue, catching his hand as he readied another knife, to stab him in the heart with her blade. He crumpled onto the floor, his hands trying to grasp his chest as his life flowed away. 

_ Who was this assassin? _ She eyed the hilt of the stilleto that pierced her.  _ It held the brand of the western kingdom.  _ Kaoru, stumbling to her feet, ran to Chisato as she fell to her knees, the adrenaline running through her veins. 

“Kaoru, we need to get out of here.”

“Chisato, the knife-”

“No, just ready our horses, I’ll treat it myself.”

The prince left, albeit hesitantly, with light and quick steps. Chisato made quick work, tearing two strips of fabric from the tunic she wore underneath her uniform. She gritted her teeth, as she slid the stiletto from where it sat, groaning at the sight of the blood that coated the knife. The first strip, the shorter one, she used to wrap the knife. The second, she used to tightly wrap her her wound. 

Her breathing, while shaky, stayed steady. Inhale. Exhale. 

Each movement aggravated her shoulder, but she kept wrapping her injury with the strip, tighter and tighter.

Kaoru returned to her, their horses not following too far behind. 

“Chisato I would feel better if we rode together.. You’re in no state to hold the reins.”

Slumped on the ground, she could not fight her. Despite knowing the basic healing magic required of a royal knight, recovery took time. And if another attempt on Kaoru’s life were to be taken, she wouldn’t forgive herself if she was even unable to dismount from her horse. Perhaps it is better to be at Kaoru’s back. 

She sat behind Kaoru, who held the reins of her horse, Romeo. Moving her left arm in any way lead to a world of pain, so she could only wrap her right arm around the slender line Kaoru’s torso. Despite her slim build, Kaoru was comfortable to lean against as they rode off into the night.

\-------------------------------------------

Hours passed before the two travellers left the lands of the west. Safely within their border, they stopped at an inn to rest. Chisato felt ashamed, somewhat. She protected her charge from the initial threat, but now here she is, being coddled by Kaoru as she ushered her into the room. 

“Kaoru, I can walk and open the door without assistance…”

The girl in question scratched the back of her neck, bashful. She insisted that Chisato stay sat on the bed while she collected food and water for her. The gesture, while sweet, only made Chisato worry more. Even within the borders, another could possibly go after Kaoru’s life. And with her weaponry limited as such, she could do little to help.

But perhaps the broom in the corner could serve as a means of defense…

Her musings were interrupted by the innkeeper’s knock on the door. Kaoru opened it with a smile, accepting the tray of bread, fruit, and water that the man offered. 

As her training said, she was to check for the smell and taste of poison with a tiny taste of each item. Finding satisfactory results, she passed the bread to Kaoru, as well as the small array of grapes. She only kept the apple to herself, taking small bites from the fruit. Her arm was healing more, she could tell from how the pain felt less severe as she flexed her arm. 

They stayed together, beside each other on the bed. Finishing off the last portion of bread, Kaoru stared at her, or rather, at her injury.

“Does it still hurt?”

Chisato set aside the core of her apple, gently placing her free hand on her shoulder.

“Not as much as it did.” She peeled back her brigandine and glanced at the wound, seeing the telltale red spots beginning to poke through the fabric of her tourniquet. “But I should replace the bandage soon.” 

The “bandage” came off easily, save for a few moments when it seemed to adhere to her skin. In their journey, she made sure to channel part of her energy into patching the stab wound in small amounts. It was nowhere near how bloody and ragged it looked at the start, but it still needed to be wrapped once more.

She could tear more cloth off her tunic, or maybe the cape she had with her. Kaoru must have seen her glancing around, placing her hand on Chisato’s. 

“No, let me.” 

Chisato’s jaw dropped as Kaoru took the bottom of her expensive tunic in her hands, tearing it slightly.

“Kaoru—”

“This is nothing compared to the price of your safety… And your tunic is made of much thin material. It is no wonder your blood soaked through it easily…”

She couldn’t disagree… But seeing such a soft and expensive fabric get ruined felt wrong somehow. 

The cloth was held in place by Kaoru’s fingers, gently manipulated to wrap around Chisato’s shoulder. She couldn’t help but smile as Kaoru struggled slightly, unsure of where to wind the cloth. But for a beginner, it wasn’t bad.

Her shoulder was bound, but not in a way where it was too tight. Despite her nervousness, Kaoru did the job.

“...Thank you,” she said. “You did a good job, for someone who has never done this before.”

Her liege sputtered, shaking her head. 

“H-How did you know that was my first try at-”

“Your hands,” she chuckled, “They shook so violently as you applied the cloth.”

“Ah, you’re right…” 

They stayed there, in silence that was too familiar to be uncomfortable, but too long to be considered anything friendly. It was awkward. This royal, that Chisato used to talk to without reservations, now felt so far away, even though they spent so much time together. 

She missed her. The admission felt nothing like a dawning realization, but more akin to the water of the ocean, slowly pulling a rock to its depths from the shore. She knew it all along, and it was there, her eventual fate. 

* * *

 

Kaoru was beside her. As much as she tried to hide it, Chisato could see the subtle nod of her head, and the slow blink of her eyes. She fell asleep on their journey, after all, safely nestled into Kaoru. And Kaoru, in a fit of anxiety over Chisato’s safety, refused to rest until they reached the border. She deserved sleep more than anything.

“Would you like to sleep? You seem exhausted, and I doubt you were able to rest while steering Romeo to shelter.”

“Ah, no… Well… I suppose I am more tired than usual, but you’re injured still…”

“This is nothing. And I am feeling better... I am nothing but grateful for your concern, but you need rest also.”

Her liege looked at her then, searching for any sign of hesitation. Finding none, she leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. Chisato kept her arms crossed as usual, refusing to back down.

“If you say so, Chisato.”

“....Good night, Kaoru.”

She heard the telltale creak of the bed, Kaoru moving to sleep, she supposed. But what she did not expect was Kaoru leaning closer to her.

“Kaoru, what…” 

The prince used her arm as a means of support, to press a soft kiss upon Chisato’s bandages. Caught by surprise, she could only gape at Kaoru, who made a point to quickly shift into a lying position, facing the opposite direction. 

The room was darker, for the candles lighting it were quickly running low, their wicks almost spent. Her heart was beating so fast. What possessed Kaoru to do such an absurd thing? But she saw the telltale blush on Kaoru’s pale ears.

She could barely stifle her giggle at such a sight.

_ Perhaps Kaoru missed her, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading... This scenario's been camping in my head for a little while, so I made a little drabble out of it! Yay. This is an au i've been wanting to make for ages, so if you find this is your cup of tea and you want more... I'll be sure to work on more content for it, sometime! = u =


End file.
